Bestfriend Complex
by wapulos
Summary: The way her lips moved and formed the word "Sasuke-kun". I felt something mysteriously died inside me. As I watched her in that state, I felt my world crumble. It was weird. But one thing I was sure of: I hate that man. That creature is the very cause of every racket that is happening in my everyday life. That creature's name is Uchiha Sasuke. That creature is my rival. AU


Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. NARUTO is Masashi Kishimoto's. Other names, characters, places, and incidents are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously and are not to be construed real. Any resemblance to any stories is entirely coincidental.

* * *

wapulos'

**Best Friend Complex**

Chapter I:

_RIVAL_

_

* * *

_

Shrieks echoed throughout the hallway outside the classroom causing other students to jump in surprise and look what's going on. I stayed rooted on my seat with my left arm sprawled on my desk, my right arm erect with the support of my elbow on my desk, my chin rested on my right palm. I sighed, my eyes never wavering from the soccer field outside.

It has only been the fourth day of class, and yet I'm surprisingly used to this kind of uproar as if it's a usual happening in my everyday life. I'm pretty sure it will be a routine from now on seeing that '_that creature'_is a classmate of mine.

That's right. _That creature_is the very cause of every racket that is happening in this school.

_That creature_'s name is Uchiha Sasuke.

_That creature_ is the heartthrob of every fickle maiden in this campus. I don't know why but every time he walks by a girl, she will immediately be brought to a hospital for lack of air. Girls, who love to gossip, would call it as "The stairway to heaven". I call it as "Struck by the Grim Ripper". I just don't see what they see in _that creature_. It's not even good-looking.

…

Fine, fine! Maybe _that creature_ is –cough- a **little bit** good-looking. Satisfied? Geez… You didn't have to give me that look.

_That creature_ is also a varsity player in basketball, which means that it's tall. That creature is very tall that others would be scared by the way its shadow would loom over someone and will darken the surroundings of that poor person.

Speaking of which, that person is me right now.

"Why, hello Hinata-chan."

Speak of the devil.

Don't say I heard a thing. This is also my routine since days ago. That is by ignoring _that creature._

I hope that _that creature_will move away from me. I'm afraid that I'm going to have an allergy sooner or later if he wouldn't. I don't want to have that. I would have just snapped at him and tell him to piss off, but you see, my pride is at stake here. I somehow had this oath that I'll ignore _that creature_as long as I can live_._ But of course _that creature,_with that brain,knows it too or more likely noticed it.

My eyes didn't shift from its position. I managed to ignore my surroundings and focused my attention to the soccer players. I watched a player with the number 10 on his back run across the field kicking the ball in the process, evading the opponents' poor attempts to steal the ball from him. I was entranced by his advancing form and to my surprise, he scored magnificently. I could feel my eyes widen in awe as I watched a team mate of his approached him and patted the back of his head in acknowledgement. Wow. Maybe I should try the soccer club next time. That guy was just amazing! I think I-

"Got a crush on that number 10?"

I was so shocked that my head promptly shifted up to the source, my eyes meeting the black pools full of mischief of _that creature,_ my pride and allergy completely forgotten. My mind went blank for a second, still contemplating on what _that creature_ said. Once my brain started working again, realization took place and before I knew it, heat was already on my neck and face.

Can't stand that ruthless smirk and the 'I'm-right' look in his eyes, out of habit, I shifted my eyes away from his gaze and looked at the ground instead.

"W-what are you talking about?"

I really feel like slapping myself right now. I'm praying to Kami that he didn't notice my slip up. To my despair, his smirk turned to a lopsided evil grin, and his eyes narrowed in amused mirth. Someone, shoot me now.

"Why the red face then?"

Irritation and anger emerged from the core of my very being. I really hate it that _that creature_ can make me squirm from embarrassment, especially when we're in the classroom full of students who are watching us. I shot him a glare and retorted the only excuse I could think of.

"That's because it's hot like hell right now, and you looming over me is only making it worse."

Unknown to the both of us, the crackling noise of the collision of lightning sparks emitted from his challenging stare and my challenging glare made our classmates distance themselves for safety measures.

Knowing that he'll throw a sharp reply that would surely irritate me more, I didn't waste any time to think of something to throw him off my back.

"Now look!"

I pretended to glare at a certain part of my skin on my arm before scratching it vigorously.

"I'm itching all over!"

I'm now using both my hands to scratch my back, my arm, and my face. I gave him a fake smile and laughed dryly.

"Gomen gomen… but I have allergy towards annoying creatures."

I shrink at the proximity of our faces when he suddenly advanced his face towards mine. Kami, I must've looked like a ripe potato ready to be squished. I swear that I'll kill the bastard who made _blush_ as an official word in the dictionary once I see him!

My whole body trembled when he purred, "Awww… You just love me too much to have allergies."

With that abnormal logic of his, I knew that my antics won't get him. But I just can't back down. I need him off my back before I explode in anger under the watchful eyes of my classmates. I don't want rumors to start. So I tried to ignore what he said and continued on with my antics. Still, it's hard to ignore the heat from his skin, his breath against my face, the big lump in my throat, the shrill cry of other girls, and that annoying smirk. Using my willpower, I finally let out the words I was trying to say.

"Beat it, boy. Shoo shoo… Go back to your own island." My left hand is still doing the 'shoo' gesture while I pointed my thumb at the desk behind me which is what I meant by his own island.

For a moment, I thought he wouldn't listen to me and wouldn't budge when, at last, he finally stood straight. I inwardly sighed at the freedom. For a second there, I thought I was going to be a goner and suffocate from lack of air for holding my breath. My relief was short-lived however when he shot me a smirk and winked at me before heading towards his seat behind me.

Kami, I feel like puking.

I glared at his form until I could no longer see him. Remembering his wink, I shuddered. He must've felt it for I could feel the presence of a smirk intended for me behind my back. I could feel my ears boiling.

Oooohhh… Just you wait! He may have won this round, but there's always the next round!

It has only been the fourth day of class, and yet I'm surprisingly used to this kind of usual happening in my everyday life, all because _that creature _is a classmate of mine. _That creature_ is the heartthrob of every fickle maiden in this campus. That's right. _That creature _is the very cause of every racket that is happening in my everyday life.

_That creature_'s name is Uchiha Sasuke.

The teacher arrived and the class started. But I barely heard the lessons for I recalled something.

I recalled what happened 4 days ago, which was the beginning of everything.

_The shrieks startled others…_

_He entered the entrance gate…_

_Girls horded over him…_

_Others swooned at the sight of him…_

_I glanced at my best friend only to find…_

_Haruno Sakura disappeared from my side…_

_I found her among the horde of girls…_

_Running towards her…_

_Only to falter…_

_At the sight of her…_

_That new side of her…_

_Surprised me greatly…_

_The air around her was full of imaginary flowers and butterflies…_

_Her posture was that of a love sick…_

_Her hands were clasped together in a princess-like way…_

_Her plump lips open…_

_That drool hanging from her mouth…_

_That dazed look…_

_Those heart shaped eyes…_

_Lastly, the way her lips moved and formed the word, "Sasuke-kun"…_

_I felt something mysteriously died inside me…_

_As I watched her in that state…_

_I felt my world crumble…_

_It was weird…_

_But one thing I was sure of…_

_I hate that man…_

_The way he greeted Sakura so casually ("Yo")…_

_Sakura's state only worsened…_

_I felt threatened…_

_Surprised was all I felt when his gaze met mine…_

_He looked taken aback…_

_That was when I noticed that I was glaring at him…_

_To my horror, his stunned face turned mischievous…_

_His thin line of lips stretched to a smirk that I soon will abhor…_

_His eyes darkened and narrowed in amusement…_

_Full of challenge…_

_I don't know why but…_

_I accepted it…_

That was the beginning of a historical battle.

I glanced back and saw his full attention towards me with that usual smirk of his. The flashback still in my mind, I felt the side of my lips twitch. It seemed like we gazed at each other for an eternity. But before I decided to break it, I felt my lips move.

I don't know why I did, but I smirked at him for the first time as if to return the same challenge he sent me days ago. Somehow, I felt good that my smirk unconsciously turned to a smile. I shifted my head back to the board in front and focused on the lessons for the day, completely missing the look he had on his face when I looked away.

It has only been the fourth day of class, and yet I'm surprisingly used to this kind of usual happening in my everyday life, all because _that creature _is a classmate of mine.

_That creature_'s name is Uchiha Sasuke.

_That creature _is my **rival**.

End of Chapter 1

The continuity of this story will be based on your reviews.


End file.
